comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-03-07 - Killer Snowmen
Central Park in the late afternoon, and it's not pretty. It's cold, but at least not below freezing anymore-- in the city. The park /had/ been cleaned up a bit. Had being the operative word. But somehow, from one of the fountains, a stream of tiny ice-sprites, many mid-sized waddling snowmen, and two giant abominable snow-critters have made their way from within the depths of the fountain itself, glowing with a blue light, snow beginning to fall on Central Park again, alone. Adam Turner had been in the park walking his one-eyed dog. But once the screaming had started as the snowmen started appearing an accosting civilians? Well, Lucky's leash had been hung on a park bench, Hawkeye's spare cowl out and flung over the teen's head, and the collapsible bow open and arrows flying as he rushes in headfirst to pop a couple evil snowmen. This isn't his day, of course, because the bastards fire back with missiles of their own: snowballs crusted in ice. Let's not talk about the stupid little sprites: zooming all over like Wasp on four Monsters and a doubleshot espresso, shooting little stinging shards of ice. Raptor winces, actually glad for the cowl, which catches the majority of the shards that might have otherwise hit his face. "...evil snowmen, evil ice faeries, evil... what the hell are those?" Going through the park on his way to classes, Peter had had to run and hide and quickly change to costume after webbing his things up in a tree. "Poor Mister Frosty! Whomever thought that black magic from a stovepipe hat would lead to such things!" Spider-Man was firing off web bolts, as the ice bombs flew through the air, going to try and wet them at 'launch' point towards one of the evil snowmen. "And are you Jotun? No, can't be. you have too good personal hygiene." Bruce Banner was out having a nice, peaceful, quiet, walk. Nothing more. He dressed for the slightly warmer weather, instead of his Michelin Man purple coat, he wears a light jacket, also in purple. That's when he gets hit with a stray snowball. Cold, plus the annoying water from melted snow is enough to catch his attention, and as he already has had his walk ruined by these fellows, it isn't hard to get angry, and ruining another coat. Seeing Spider-Man and Raptor on the job, the Hulk barrels forward at one, fist raised yelling, "Hulk smash Frosty!" Yep, PR is /not/ the Other Guy's strong suit. Rina had needed to go for a walk and think, but when she heard the screaming she reached behind her head into her collar and pulled her mask up and over to cover her face, giving her head a shake to free her hair and pulled her hair tail out. Then running toward the screams she pulls out a cell "This is Wild Thing, jack frost's gone and thrown himself a party in central park, Hulk is on the scene, Spider-man too. I'm going in. Back up might be good for this one" at least for pr! and crowd control! Running thru the crowd head long she steers for a snowman to try and snatch his arm off and then steers for an abominable snowman to hit with the snoman arm "Batter up!" "Goodness! Gracious! GREAT BALLS OF FIRE!" The annoyingly jovial tones of the Human Torch entering the area is able to be heard. Streaking through the sky with all the style and fanfare of the greatest superhero in New York, he makes it a point to dive and spin and twirl and generally make a big nuisance out of himself... and also a distraction. Maybe that'll help get the snow beasts and ice thrown in his direction. He is, after all, the Human Torch. "You popsicles seriously picked the wrong day to have a snowball fight. I'm feeling extra hot today!" Torch immediately turns up the heat as he zooms towards where all the action is. "Yo, Webhead! I thought you were gonna' get Spider-Girl to call me!" He kicks back onto his back and keeps with the flying. This should melt some things. Snowmen, snowmen everywhere, and many of them in varying stages of smashed, broken, and melted. Still, that hasn't put much of a damper on the ice sprites, who merrily zip through and shoot shards of ice at everyone. And the one Abominable that got hit by Rina? The branch that made up the snowman's arm glances off the muscular, furry hide. None of them seem to like the arrival of the Human Torch, though, and many of the snowmen and ice sprites focus their attention on him. Raptor realizes that arrows may not be working out the best for him in this fight-- but he's not concerned. A click, and the bow folds and is shoved back into his backpack. And he's running, letting out a war-whoop as he throws himself /through/ one of the snowmen. It explodes into a pile of snow, and he tucks and rolls forward towards another one of the snowmen. Spider-Man zigs and zags as he fires more web bolts through the air, "Well I would hate to take away that bit from you. I mean Ben hit the nail on the head when he said you were by far the best when it came to wearing a dress and singing Britney Spears." Spider-Man went to try and web up the arms of one of the things to try and smash it to another, "And honestly if Tigger is here we're going to need Hobbes. And my goodness Logan, what has science done to you!?" Rina flipping her phone shut she shoves it in a pocket and lets out a feral roar with both arms to the side hands into fist and her head back. Then punches the abominable with all her super strength "Hah, I'm much prettier than him!" as she boxed with one of the bad news bears "Let's see what ya got Carebear." Man I sure hope I don't get grounded for this! And smash Frosty, he does. The Hulk roars in anger at the creatures until he spots the abominable. The big green brute does not take kindly to his turf being trod upon and charges the creature, swinging his right fist at it, hoping to land it square in the creature's face. "Graaaagh!" he bellows to all who will hear. "You guys do realize you're messing with The Human Torch, right? I mean, look at me. I'm so hot, I'm on fire!" Johnny makes himself even more known to the snow creatures that are out and about, immediately flipping over and turning up his heat quite a few more notches as he flies right towards the hugest of the snow things, ready to melt it upon impact as well as just burn a whole right through it. "Anybody got a really, really, big mop? Y'know, to clean up this mess and Spider-Man's drool for marveling at my utter awesomeness?" And a couple of fireballs are hurled in random directions of ice sprites! Raptor laughs, hearing the Human Torch's commentary. But he keeps moving, coming out of his roll and kipping up, running forward and across the bits of snowmen and-- "HEY! FIREBALL! Can you put out the fountain?" I mean, the thing is /glowing/ after all, and shit keeps climbing out of it. The Abominable snow critters hit back. Hard. Against Hulk and Wild Thing. More snowmen pour out. More sprites sting. A couple of civilians get lifted up like the scene in the second Harry Potter movie. Sprites are dicks. Then they get dropped. Hope someone can save them before they go splat! Peter Parker lets out a yelp, quickly going to fire out web bolts, "HItting a magically created direct energy portal with energy of an alternatively conductive nature is likely -not- going to go well!" Spider-Man is firing out webbing bolts throughout the area, going to try and criss-cross it over with 'nets' to catch anyone being dropped, barely having the time to fight back as he takes a heavy lashing. But saving the people is his focus and his priority. "RWAAAAGH!" Hulk roars as he takes a couple of punches in the chest. Well, that can't be tolerated, on the upside, the angrier he gets... well, Hulk shows this particular brute, as he goes to try and crush the abominable with a great Hulk hug, but soon realizes that there are people floating in the air and falling. Not happy to fall back, but he does so to catch at least one of the individuals, Bruce really had to try to get that sort of thought to go through and stick. "Call me Fireball again and you'll be singing soprano for the next six weeks!" Johnny banks to the left and comes around in a circle tearing through the air and on his way towards the fountain. Fire and smoke stream from his body as he nears the fountain and he plants himself on the ground nearest to it. "Alright, let's see. What kinda' magic to do today?" He cracks his knuckles, yes even while in fire mode, and he claps his hands together. Fire flows from those hands as he attempts to create a huge (and hot) plug for the fountain. If those devilish sprites and what not happen to get burnt up in the mix... so be it. "We didn't start the fire! But Johnny Did! And he did it so good!" o/~ Rina grunts as she slides back with the impact of the abominables hit "Sorry Grumpy Bear, gotta do better than that" Before she can answer back she realizes there are people in danger and turns to run full tilt and jump, tuck and roll to catch a couple that were together, one under each arm. Back up wouldn't be something she'd argue with about now! The fountain... doesn't like Dr. Johnny's prescription of take two and call him in the morning (oh, and make him breakfast on the way out the door, would ya babe?). The blue glow brightens and rumbles. The abominables both lunge forward to fight, ripping through small trees and benches to go after Hulk, Rina, and Johnny. The remaining snowmen and the sprites focus their attentions mostly on Raptor and Spider-Man. "Owowowowowow!" the purple-cowled teenager yelps as a barrage of sharp icy shards hit him. He reaches back and yanks out the bow again, clicking it open and pulling a net arrow out, which he shoots at a collection of the sprites. Peter Parker yelps as he manages to setup webbing to catch the tumbling citizens, and the sprites chase after, "Hey, I'm sorry for the Rainbow Brite and Lite Brite jokes!" Yeah, this is going to be one of those days. And -Johnny- is making the save, which probably rankles him even more. Fire on ice magic is probably not a good idea. Spider-Man surveys the field - Raptor isn't quite in trouble but can use some support, so Spidey fires off web bolts while dodging, trying to create a zone the kid can use to shoot off arrows in without worrying about being flanked. "Dammit, I knew I should've taken that prestige class in D&D!" Rina sets the people down gently "Go! Get outta here!" Taking a moment to make sure they were alright and on their way, Wild Thing turns and runs back toward one of the abominables as she growls getting hit by several ice shards, one sticking through her shoulder, making her snarl viciously. With one hand she rips the ice shard out thru the front of her shoulder and aims it at the abominables gut to plunge it in "Anybody got an idea what's causing these things?" Hulk puts down the individual that he rescued from death by gravity. Seeing the abominables wanting to re engage, the Hulk is very happy to oblige and barrels forward, but not so hard that he is breaking the pavement. When he gets within swiping range, he takes a few at the beast, "Yeti bad! Rwaaagh!" The Other Guy even attempts to kick the creature in the chest. Johnny doesn't have any idea if the fire that he's shooting is even doing anything. Ice Magic is not exactly his forte or his area of expertise. "Yo! Does anybody know if this is even working?! I can do this all day but... this fountain is not a supermodel!" Johnny is looking back and forth around him, even as ice shards and what not comes at it. His burning body, though, makes short work of everything that touches him. That's what happens when you're made of fire! "Does anybody have Doctor Strange on speed dial?!" MORE FIRE!! The fountain explodes into a very wet mess. The remaining snowmen begin to melt as the temp begins to rise back to normal. As for the abominables? They slug back at Hulk and Wild Thing. Raptor shoots another net arrow at another collection of sprites. "All right, Flameboy, looks like you may have been useful!" Raptor calls out. "C'mon, Spidey, let's mop up these little ice fairies and call it a day." Spider-Man glances over at Raptor, "Don't go on that or he'll realize there's a reason why he only gets first dates with supermodels. We can't have him getting awareness on our account or half the Internet would fall out from underground!" Spidey's not entirely sure how to -stop- the sprites - he can web them up, and they can magic out of it. Just where -does- the energy for them go anyways?? Rina gets thrown back into the snow by the big ham fists of the abominable she stabbed, she's only 98 pounds after all!Getting back to her feet she growls and roars as she pops her psi-claws and charges the abimonable again raking her claws at him as she concentrates to make them solid. Hulk growls as he is struck one, twice, and a third time by the creature. Not wanting this to take forever he does the next best thing, try to grapple the creature and slam it into the ground. He continues to fight until the creature is properly subdued. "Autographs later!" Human Torch is up into the air again, flying off into the sky and soaring nice and high. As he twists and twirls through the sky, he makes sure that the last thing that anybody sees before he ZOOMS off towards the Baxter Building are the following flaming words: SPIDEY SUCKS! "To Supermodels and Beyond!!" So the Abominable Snow-Mason and the Sprites were gone, and that left Peter to handle.. The worst part of all, clean up. Going to fire off another webline, or getting ready to zip away, "And honestly Logan, good luck with the whole turning back over to a smelly and old guy as opposed to a young girl you seem to be stuck as." Rina looks around the area before poking a finger in the hole in her clothing on her shoulder. The hole was stained with blood but she'd healed up good as new. Looking over to Spidey she growls "I am a girl! Get the webbing outta your ears!" Peter Parker glances down, "Well, Logan, there are certain things that being a girl involved. For the start of them, expectations of personal hygiene." Rina growls shaking a fist at the wall crawler "You better not be sayin I smell bad!" Spider-Man settles pu in a tree, "It's less a smelling bad and more by normal standards. I mean, when was the last time you took a bath that was not accompanied by the presence of quarantine and disinfectant?" Rina bends down to scoop up some snow and pats it into a ball and throws it at spidey "Stupid sciencey geek webhead..." walking off briskly as she wished Logan was around. Peter Parker cocks a brow, "Wait, you're saying you're actually not some horrifically warped magic experiment of Logan having been given PMS by the whims of science or cruel magics?" Rina whirls around "For the last time, No! I'm a GIRL! Just like ALWAYS!" Spider-Man's brow quirks bigger behind the mask, "Wait, so now it's accompanied over by delusion?" Inwardly, he's cracking up madly. "So you're saying Logan mangaed to successfully reproduce without some sort of mitosis?" Rina grumbles with a snarl "You done webhead? cuz I'm not givin ya my family tree and I need a new shirt" then sighs "Geez I hope I don';t get grounded for thiis.." then turns and starts to walk off "got enough problems without you poking fun..." Spider-Man considers, "Nah, I'm pretty sure without the presence of Johnny I can do 'Logan turned into a girl' jokes all day. I mean, the material writes itself!" Rina grumbles and takes off at a run "Have fun with clean up!" Spider-Man lets out a sigh, and fires off another webline, vanishing over into the trees.